User blog:JamesDaRac3R/Updates that might happen in the future
Some of my ideas might not be approval or still needs some time to make, but all I wanted was to help the community to make it better. IDEAS: CLIP CAPACITY PER RELOAD FOR ASSAULT RIFLE: 60 Bullets instead of 30 Bullets CLIP CAPACITY PER RELOAD FOR SUB MACHINE GUN: 30 Bullets instead of 20 Bullets CLIP CAPACITY PER RELOAD FOR LIGHT MACHINE GUN: 200 Bullets instead of 100 Bullets CLIP CAPACITY PER RELOAD FOR SHOTGUN: 16 Bullets instead of 8 Bullets CLIP CAPACITY PER RELOAD FOR RIFLE: 20 Bullets instead of 10 Bullets CLIP CAPACITY PER RELOAD FOR PISTOL: 16 Bullets instead of 8 Bullets WATER: A clear liquid that lets the players swim, but if they stay underwater for too long, they will lose health and more likely to drown. VOID: If the player falls into the void, it will die instantly with only 1 hit. (Only found in the underworld) HEAVEN: A place where you find very valuable blocks and items. Plus fall damage will be reduced by 50% making it harder to get killed. Also monsters don't spawn here except for skeletons and dragons. The monsters live there is the Happy Skeleton, it might be happy, but it shoots it's arrow so fast it is hard to avoid. Plus each arrow damage is half your life (seems like those guys are dangerous). The only dragon living around this place is the Glory Dragon. It shoots slower, but often huge and deadly as each hit is 45% of your health (OUCH!). RPG's and Guided Missile Launchers does 10% damage so it won't be effective. But it is very effective against Laser Weapons as it can be easily defeated, but don't get to quirky as it can lead to disaster by Self-Destruction within' 5 seconds. It's explosion radius is by 250 Blocks and it can kill most players by that range but for those who made a protective house is LUCKY. Speaking of lucky, it can drop Gold Block, Diamond Block, Explosive Powder, and a RARE Bloodstone Pickaxe. NOTE: 30% gold block, 30% diamond block, 35% explosive powder, and 5% bloodstone pickaxe. Glory Dragon HP: 5,000 ZOMBIE-APOCALYPSE: The world you are about to explore is often risky and dangerous as monsters spawn here. For skeletons it is recommended you take it out with your powerful weapon as they can use snipers with high-accurate. If it targets to your head and if they succeed, your history. Now as for zombies, you better watch out with them. Since they dig so fast that they were made of Steroids, they can ACTUALLY break the following blocks: Copper Walls, Iron Walls and Gold Walls. Plus they spawn fast and they do a LOT of damage. Each hit does 80% damage. And what's worse they can jump incredibly high it can make your day horrid. Lucky they only drop diamond, gold ingot and bloodstone. And YES there will be a chance for a crash site to spawn as aliens live here except they are different. That's right they are called the "Armored Aliens" and THEY are deadly. If they hit you, your dead. PLUS they are immune to every single weapon, except for Laser Weapons. For RPG's they only do 5% damage. If this alien dies it will drop either Space Goo, Diamond Block, RARE Laser Shotgun and RARE Guided Missile Launcher. NOTE: Space Goo 50%, Diamond Block 45%, Laser Shotgun 4%, Guided Missile Launcher 1%. Prepare for some suffering as the dragon "War Dragon" will approch with zombies riding in it. The color of the dragon is silver, light gray and black and it's eyes are red. There might be a sudden chance that a zombie will either use the TNT or a C4 and detonate and drop onto the block trying to kill the player. As for the dragon it has the same power as the Undead Dragon, except it destroys almost every single block including Diamond Block and Bloodstone Block. It can fire 3-5 Fireballs and each does 30% damage. If you don't have either a Bloodstone or a Laser Weapon, you will be doomed for good, not even the Guided Missiles nor RPG's work on them. It's health is 10x the Undead Dragon. And if it dies, it will make the zombies jump, fall and sprint to the player who killed the dragon. The dragon drops C4, Laser Assult Rifle, Laser Rifle, Guided Missile Launcher and RARE Bloodstone Light Machine Gun. NOTES: C4 50%, Laser Assault Rifle 15%, Laser Rifle 15%, Guided Missile Launcher 15%, Bloodstone Light Machine Gun 5%. EXTRA: Metal Zombie, Spawn Chance 10%, When to run: NOW, Each hit damage 50%, Jump Height 5 Blocks, After Death: Self-Destruct, Drops: Explosive Gunpowder, Bloodstone, and Laser Pistol. OTHER NOTES: Explosive Gunpowder 50%, Bloodstone 40%, Laser Pistol 10%. War Dragon HP: 20,000 Spaceworld: It's not a crash site anymore as the blocks are mostly made of space rock. This means most monsters spawn in caves. The only monsters in the overworld are Aliens and Metal Zombies. But becareful though, the metal zombies can attack without warning or being caught. Inside the cave is so dangerous that is recommended that you bring powerful weapons and equip armor properely. Armored Aliens will be invincible to anything except for Laser Weapons and RPGs. For skeletons they run the same speed as the player does, and it's only weapon is the lightsaber which kills the player in 1 hit. If the skeleton dies it will drop the light saber only slightly used. The dragon's name is "Space Dragon" known for firing a lot of fire balls made of fire and space goo. They fire at least 8-15 fireballs. If the player is hit by the fireball, it will slow down for 5 seconds making it hard to escape. They are immune to Laser Weapons, RPGs and Guided Missile Launchers. The only way to kill it is to use Bloodstone Weapons. Once defeated it will drop a lot of valuable items. NOTE: Guided Missile Launcher 1-2 30%, Bloodstone Pickaxe 20%, Laser Rifle 20%, Space Goo 10-20 20%, Bloodstone 20-30 10%. Space Dragon HP: 15,000 URBAN: The only way to find this biome is to travel around 20000. If you managed to travel here, then you must be in DANGER as if most of the monsters are more likely to kill every single player, even when hiding. Most of the blocks in this biome requires Laser Pickaxe. The zombies are often the deadliest as their eyes are gold and are immune almost everything except for RPGs and Laser Weapons. And what's worst it can destroy both Space Rock and Space Goo. Now for skeletons they bring out the strongest rifle they could ever make, now that makes it for beginners to avoid them. Now watch out for the rare chance of a "DEMON" to spawn as it takes 500 hits to kill from a Laser Weapon. If you managed to kill it, it will drop around 500-2000 laser bullets. Moments later you here a dragon, you might think the game is over, you might think you killed every single dragon, well think again! The "URBAN DRAGON" just approched. The dragon looked very different from all the dragons. The dragon's color is Gold, even the eyes are gold except it's slightly brighter and it flies 2x the speed of the dragons. Instead of firing fireballs, it held's it's breath by absorbing air withing 10 seconds and quickly shoots out an acidity, gold colored, plasma beam. The plasma beam lasts 10 seconds with each fire, and if it touches the player, it will melt like butter (meaning 1 hit KO). And what's worse it takes a lot of RPGs to kill it with. It is immune to Guided Missile Launchers though as it is untargetable. It's health is a catastrophe, making it look like the final dragon. Also I forgot to menton that this dragon can also destroy all of the blocks except for Urban Blocks. Once the dragon is defeated, it will use it's final blow (Let me guess, self-destruction?) And if the players doesn't dig under the urban blocks within 1 minute, it will make all players die due to the huge explosion. Then the player will find the teleporter which is gold and canNOT be named as it is called "End of game" meaning there will be credits shown on the screen. (NOTE: Only works for Endurance). After the credits...all the monsters will disappear making you relax in peace. Urban Dragon HP: 500,000 Unlockables: Apocalypse Mode, Unlimited Durability (maight not happen but...), Flying Mode (only works for Survival and creative mode), STARTER KIT: Laser Pickaxe (only works for those who have purchased Avatar Laser Wars 2), Bloodstone Knife, Laser Assault Rifle with 5000 Laser Bullets (only works for those who have purchased the original game of Castle Miner), 32 Torches, Anti-Dragon Guided Missile Launcher (only works for those who have purchased Avatar Warfare), 16 Sticky Grenades (only works for those who have purchased Castleminer Warfare), Laser Pistol with 200 laser bullets. Apocalypse Mode: When round 1 starts a swarm of zombies spawn and try to kill you, and if you beat all the zombies you will have a 30 second break, then the next round begins with more zombies and more HP. It goes on and on until you die and you will be forced to restart the game. Category:Blog posts